undertale_au_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
M4.CÕrrūptiõn
Backstory He is Delirium's creation.When Delirium understands she cannot do it on her own she decided to make a servant help for her goal then she started to make him.She used few beings's code such as Obelisk,AlphaMono,Virus404 etc.When she complete to create him,she decided to his name should be M4.Cõrrūptiõn.M4 sweared to her for help for big goal.be edited Appearance He is completely black and it has red eyes.He wears red and purple shoes and he wears black jacket with red lines on it. Abilities Omni Virus He can manipulate any type of viruses. Code Corrupting Touch He touch and corrupts beings in seconds or faster than that.When he touched his opponents,his opponents"s files will be corrupted and if they resists they will be eracidated(if his opponents are non-coded beings then this works like molecular touch). Aura of Degeneration This curious and unique ability can be quite deadly to beings who have regeneration (or even worse INSTANT regeneration). When beings approach within 100 feet of M4 regeneration and healing attempts do the exact OPPOSITE of what they normally do, for example, beings who regenerate 50 hp per minute are instead dealt 50 damage per minute, the worst-case scenario is beings with instant regenerate, because they will instead instantly die, only beings who have resistance are high ranked deities and potent beings. Godly Grant This ability can grant Omnifinite amount of İntelligence in short amount of time.With that he can't do any mistake. Omnipresence He can be anywhere and nowhere at same time. Mental Manipulation M4 can Copy, take away, rearrange, or completely redesign the subjects memories, feelings, and past of the people he chooses. Corruption Blaster This blasters has red eyes and this blaster's color is black.İt can move like darkseid's Omega beams and when it hits its dmg is 999,999,999 and it corrupts people.İf opponent take dmg from this their file,code,memory,all KNOWLEDGE will be erased. Corruption Bones This bones has red lines and this boness color is black.When it hits its dmg is 999,999,999 and it corrupts people.i f opponent take dmg from this their file,code,memory,all KNOWLEDGE will be erased. Tentacles He can summon and use tentacles against his opponents. Boundless Code Manipulation He can manipulate all type of codes in all scale. The user can boundlessly manipulate all forms of code on all scales and levels without any restriction, being immune to all other forms of code manipulation gaining full control over all forms of code including Omni-Code.He is also immune to all forms of stat manipulation through this. be added. Personality He is psychopath and insane the fact of he is psychopath and insane is being Virus and having many personalities at the same time.He has narcissism like Delirium and also he likes to laugh hysterically.He has bipolar feelings. Soul His soul has code of all Sanses's soul.His soul is an Omni Soul. Enemies •Anonymous TDW •Omnipotent Sans •Serena Allies •Mother Virus •Virus404 •Alpha Corruption Sans •Siphon of Endings(Zazyrus) •Unknown!Sans •Unknown Corruption Sans Weaknesses be added. Trivia •He strongly desires life. •He hates memes and karaoke.He thinks these are childish. Gallery be added. Category:Sans Category:OCs Category:Out-code Characters